Quand l'eau se mele a nos corps
by Noa Maxwell
Summary: niéhéhéhé ... je suis fan du 2X1 ... et ... si vous voyezce que je veux dire ... niéhéhéhé !


Auteur : Noa Maxwell  
  
Disclamer : Ils sont tellement heureux sans moi , alors pourquoi les faire souffrir inutilement ? JE LES VEUX ! OUIN TT_TT  
  
Genre : yaoi , pov de Heero ,lémon  
  
Piti mot : t'as vu hee'chan ^______^t'as des sentiments et pour Duo en plus ^________________^ Heero:"-hn .qu'es ce qui t'as prix Noa ? tu veux mourir hein ? (regard sadique) Duo:- mais Hee'chan , tu m'aime pas moi ? hein ? mais moi tu sais que je t'aime non ? Heero :- mais vous êtes suicidaire tout les deux ou quoi ?__ je murmure un léger excuse moi et fait me fait un comte rendu moral de la situation . rachid conduit et Quatre est assis sur la place du passager . il vient de confirmer a nos mentor que la mission a été une réussite . moi , sans réfléchir je colle duo contre moi . il s'accroche désespérément a moi pendant que je lui bande l'épaule qui heureusement n'as été qu'effleurer . au bout de quelque minutes , le dieu de la mort s'endort dans mes bras .. je commence a lui caresser les cheveux doucement , il souri dans mes bras , sa me rassure . Les cinq heures sont passer si rapidement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de les savourer j'allonge Duo sur un espèce de tapis et lui pose une couverture pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid et je monte a la place du conducteur . je souhaite une bonne journée a Quatre et démarre la voiture . arriver a notre planque je vais chercher Duo pour le réveiller mais l'image de cette ange endormit m'en empêche .son visage d'ange, ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte comme demandeuse de baiser , ses longs cil , ses pommettes rose.je ne veux pas le réveiller, je le prend donc doucement dans mes bras et le transporte jusqu a son lit . son corps contre le mien je n'ai plus envi de le laisser mais m'y résout a contre c?ur .je m'enfonce dans mon lit jusqu'aux oreilles . je m'endort en pensant a lui . ça deviens une obsession sans borne . Il est 18 heures 56 . cela fait déjà 6 heures que je dors .je me dépêche de prendre ma douche et commence a taper mon rapport sur la mission d'hier !quelques minutes plus tard je vois Duo entrer dans la chambre en portant un plateau garni des crêpes et du chocolat chaud du petit déjeuner -tu n'as pas manger alors je pensait que tu aurais peut être faim ! -Duo il faut qu'on parle ![2] -"oui ? -Pourquoi . a quoi . vi ?????? -pourquoi t'as pleure hier ? je vois ses grand yeux améthyste s'assombrir .Duo me regarde avec un sourire triste sur les lèvres . -mais hee'chan . -répond ! mon ton c'est fait glacial . je ne voulais pas mais tant pis ! il ne répond que deux mots . Deux mots qui veulent tout dire .deux mot qui me font mal a moi aussi . -la guerre . je baisse la tête . et j'entend la voie de duo résonner joyeusement a mes oreilles -fo manger now Ice man ^____________________________^ je le remercie et lui prend le plateau des mains . . Il s'assoit a coté de moi et commence a lire mon rapport .Il se colle un peu plus a moi et sans comprendre comment je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras et de lui murmurer "ne pleure plus ." . il ne réagit pas , il reste coller contre moi je sens sa respiration sur mon cous , j'entend son c?ur battre contre ma poitrine .Nos deux visages se rapprochent, je sens son souffle monter , mon menton ; mes lèvres .il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne comprend plus rien , pourquoi m'as t'il embrasser ?Je sens une monté de haleur en moi . je n'avait jamais imaginer que c'etait si doux . un soldat n'imagine pas .mais je devrais pourtant être le soldat parfait dénué de tout sentiments alors pourquoi ce baiser , ses lèvres si chaudes ,si douce , au goût légèrement sucrées le soldat est mort . et le vrai Heero Yuy renaît il m'a tellement ému ? je ne contrôle plus rien et pourtant je n'ai pas peur .je le veux juste lui! je repose doucement mes lèvres sur les sienne et demande inscouciement l'entrer a sa bouche . il laisse ma langue jouer avec la sienne .elles commence une danse acharnée avec passion sa bouche est sucrée , elle a encore le goût du chocolat qu'il vient de boire. La danse continue , cette danse ancestrale venu du confint des ages et qui s'approfondit .je le sens qui passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et qui commence a me le retirer doucement , dévoilant mon torse. je romps le baiser pour qu'il puisse m'enlever la tee-shirt puis je passe ma langue sur son coups que je mordille légèrement , laissant une petite signature rouge sur la peau fine puis je descend lentement sur le haut de son torse .Je retire lentement son tee-shirt et passe mes main sur son torse pour descendre jusqu'as la ceinture. ma langue joue avec ses tétons .Je redresse ma tête et il commence a me lécher le visage , me mordillant la lèvre inférieure ; je sens ses main se promener sur mon torse et sur mon dot .je déboutonne les boutons de son jean et commence a lui faire descendre le long de ses jambes , fines et musclées il l'enlève totalement d'un coup de rein et se relève. pour m'entraîner dans la salle de bain et m'allonger dans le jacuzzi [3]il prend un long rubans noir et m'attache les yeux .je ne vois plus rien mais je sens sa langue caresser mon torse .Je sens de l'eau couler le long de mon corps et mes deux mains sont emprisonner sous deux poigner métalliques , des menottes sans doutes ..Je suis attacher au robinet et Duo continue de me déshabiller je sens es cheveux dégouliner le long de son corps pour retomber sur le mien , je sens ses mains sur mon corps , se baladant au gré des envies , détachant mon jean tremper .je continue a lui lécher le visage lui mordillant l'oreille et le coup au passage. j'essaye tant bien que mal de lui enlever son caleçon avec les dents et après une bonne minute j'arrive enfin a le faire glisser , je sens que Duo se déhanche au dessus de moi , et quand je passe deux de mes doits il sur sa colonnes vertébrales , je le sens qui se cambre sous l'effet du plaisir , il m'enlève le bandeau que j'avais sur les yeux et je restes quelques secondes ébahit a la vue de se corps de dieu. il me sourit et commence a se laisser glisser sur moi jusqu'à ce que sa tête atteigne le niveau de mon entre jambes . et la ,il me retire mon caleçon et sans prévenir il saisi mon membre dans ses mains et commence un vas et viens régulier .le plaisir me monte a la tête , mon sexe est de plus en plus dure , je ne peux m'empêcher de jouir de plaisir .il remplace bien vite les main par la bouche et la , une nouvelle vague de plaisir m'envahit .je sens la pression sur mes mains se détacher , mes menottes se sont briser , je sens le sang couler sur les poignet , je ne ressent pas la douleur tant le plaisir est intense . je sens le vas et viens au niveau de mon pénis se ralentir , puis s'arrêter tout a fait , Duo relève la tête et me regarde heureux , j'ai un sentiment de frustration , alors sans réfléchir je mets mes doit dans la bouche Duo pour qu'il les humectes .il commence a les lécher assidûment , puis ,je les retire et les enfonces un a un dans son intimité .je le sens qu'il se cambre sous le plaisir , je ralenti le rythme pour ne pas lui faire mal mais il me fait comprendre de continuer par un murmure .alors pour la toute première fois , mon membre entre dans son intimité et je commence mon vas et viens , régulier au début puis de plus en plus vite .soudain , je sens ma semence remplir son être ,.je me détache de lui et m'allonge a ses cotes .c'est a son tour d'e me faire humecter ses doits . je les lèche avec envie et pendant qu'il les enfonces a un a un je lui lèche le torse pour oublier la douleur naissante de la première fois . puis , il se retourne complètement sur moi et me pénètre en essayant de me faire le moins mal possible . après quelques secondes je sens sa semence m'envahir , ainsi qu'une sensation de bien être , de chaleur et d'amour intense ;je sens que la fin de l'acte approche , la fin de cette apocalypse de plaisir il se retire de moi et le regarde s'asseoir a coté de moi , il a l'air vraiment exténuer il est au moins aussi essouffler que moi . le temps de reprendre mon souffle .je pose ma tête sur son torse et lui murmure deux mots que je n'avais jamais prononcer auparavant -ai shiteru Duo ! il me sourit et me sert contre lui en me répondant -me too Hee'chan . me too ! l'eau coule toujours sur nos corps apaiser et heureux je ferme le robinet et sort de la douche . je viens de me rendre compte que je l'aime et que je veux rester toujours avec lui , a ses coter . je l'aiderais a résoudre ses problèmes et ses peurs .je l'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort , je l'aimerais a en mourir je survirai pour l'aimer .je l'aimerais plus que tout . je repose une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes et attrape une serviette . je l'enlace a l'intérieure et commence a sécher ses long cheveux . il m'attire vers lui et approfondie notre baiser toujours un peu plus .  
  
Owari  
  
[1] Et voui les filles ! Duo chan dort en caleçon ! je précise que celui ci est rouge ^_^ [2] mon corps est en pleine croissance ! il me faut de l'eau !de L'EAU ! p'tit Vittel , y a qu'ta mère pour croire qu'c'est d'l'eau ! .pourquoi ses regard perplexes ? vi je regarde trop la télé ! et alors ? ça gêne quelqu'un ? (ps: Vittel est une marque déposée et je leur fait de la pub gratos alors pas de procès !merci ^_____^) [3] bin vi ^_^une baignoire c'etait pas assez grand et les douches ont été revisitées cinq cent fois alors je me suis dit que ça changeais un peu ! ne ?  
  
vous savez pas . je ne me rend pas compte .. J'ai écris un lemon ..0_0 . quand je le relis je pense "non ! c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? " je devais vraiment être choutée (prend po de drogue ! mauvais pour la santé (sauf chocolat paske cé trop bon ^_^)) quand j'ai écris ça . mé non j'etait sobre ! holala si ma moman sait que j'ai écris un lémon c'est la fin des haricot (m'en fout j'aime po ça ^_~) bon , si c'est nul c'est normal ! je l'ai écrite de minuit a deux heure cette fic alors niveau mental ça y etait plu . GOMEN NASAI ! °________________° .. 


End file.
